1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
The ability to perform a Link Budget Analysis (LBA) for a given transmission link is known in the prior art. LBAs are performed on links ranging from deep space, satellite transmission links, airborne, terrestrial links and underwater to ascertain the characteristics of the link as well as determine the required antenna size (gain) and power (size of the amplifiers) to establish end-to-end communications. In the art, establishing end-to-end communications and overcoming the losses associated with the link is known as “closing the link.”
Prior art LBAs take into consideration the Free-Space Path Loss (FSPL) whether it is atmosphere or underwater, wetting, water vapor, scintillation, rain density, etc. and are typically performed one time prior to the end-to-end terminals being placed into service. The results of the one-time LBA determine the size and capabilities of the equipment installed at the transmission site.
As background, conventional LBAs do not use real-time information, but use historical precipitation data from lookup tables, measured in mm/hr (millimeters per hour) and categorized into rain regions throughout the world. Additionally, LBAs are run in a point-to-point fashion and make no provisions for other sites or links during operation.